Gandalf se come a Eren
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Gandalf se comiera a Eren? ¿Y si Armin se hace amigo de Gandalf? Todo esto en un one-shot... xD


_-Esta es una historia alternativa sobre la escena en que el titan con barba se come a Eren, por favor intenten ser comprensivos con mi forma de escribir. No mal interpreten mi forma de expresarme,me encanta este anime y todo lo que hay en el, solo es un punto de vista cómico. Gracias! :3 - _

* * *

** Gandalf se come a Eren **

**Armin seguía estando en estado de sock. Mirara por donde mirara, veía cuerpos de sus compañerosdesmembrados. A muchos de ellos aun se los estaban comiendo los titanes. Podía escuchar sus gritos de agonía aun estando ausente. Ahora mismo solo podía tener ojos para el cuerpo inerte de Eren, justo en frente de él. Le faltaba una pierna y su cabeza sangraba. Armin solo podía pensar en que, tal vez por su culpa, su mejor amigo estaba muerto y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Unos pasos se escuchaban cerca de Armin, un titan de 12 metros con barba se acercaba dispuesto a comérselo. No tardó mucho en cogerlo, Armin no se movía ni un centímetro. Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la boca del titan para poder ver su garganta, Armin reaccionó con un grito que se escucho hasta en la muralla Sina. Como si de un despertador se tratase, Eren con la ayuda del poder de la fuerza, se incorpora del tejado donde estaba ardiendo en dolor por la falta de su pierna. En todo el proceso en el que Eren intentaba llega hasta el titan, Armin estaba todavía en la garganta luchando por intentar escalarla, sin éxito alguno claro. Eren, también con el poder de la fuerza, llega hasta la boca del titan y logra coger a Armin antes de que callera por la traquea utilizando los dientes del titan para sujetarse. De un empujón místico, Eren lanza a Armin fuera del titan y lo estampa contra el edificio de enfrente. Un poco mareado, Armin observa la escena maravillado. Eren estaba sujetando la boca del titan con sus manos. **

**Armin: ¡Ostias! ¡Eren, eres muy fuerte! *asombrado* **

**Eren: Dime algo que no sepa... **

**A: Si, si, tu hechate flores, que si el titan no te mata, te termino de matar yo. **

**E: Que agradable noticia... **

**Mientras, el pobre titan se esmeraba en comerse rápido a Eren, no soportaba tener que aguantar a esos dos humanos parlanchines, así que apretaba cada vez más su mandíbula. Eren cada vez hacia más fuerza. **

**E: ¡Armin! Dame la mano... no creo que aguante mucho mas... *extiende el brazo* **

**A: ¡Vamos, coge mi mano! *tiende la mano a Eren* **

**Las manos de los dos amigos casi se habían encontrado, pero de repente el titan vio muy oportuno cerrar de golpe esa bocaza que tenía y le amputó el brazo a Eren al cerrarla del todo. Armin, preso del pánico se pone a llorar. **

**A: ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Joder! ¡Casi me comes el brazo! Hay que ver que miedo he pasado... *se restriega el brazo por la cara* *sinf, snif* **

**El titan lo mira un poco confuso. Era el primer humano que le dirijía la palabra y el primer humano al que no deseaba comerse, no porque le tuviera cariño, sino porque no quería tenerlo en sus entrañas. Armin, cuando termina de hacerse mimos en el brazo, se fija en el titan más de cerca. **

**A: Oye... ¿nunca te han dicho que te pareces a Gandalf? solo te falta tener poderes y eres idéntico. **

**Nuevamente, el titan alucinaba. Le estaban comparando con un personaje que ni siquiera existía aun en aquella época y, indirectamente, le estaba llamando viejo en toda su cara. El titan escucha a Armin un poco más, sin entusiasmo alguno. **

**A: Hmmmmm... ¿seguro que eres un titan? fijo que eres el verdadero Gandalf y estas haciendo magia para parecerte a un titan, muy astuto Gandalf... *mira al titan pensativo* **

**Increíblemente, al titan se le empezó a pasar por la cabeza el comerse a Armin de una vez y así ahorrarse más sufrimiento, así que extendió su brazo para cogerlo y intentar comérselo de nuevo. **

**A: Eh? eeeeeeeeeh! ¿No estaras intentando comerme verdad Gandalf? *se aleja un poco* Si me comes por hacerte el importante olvídate, ya te has comido a Eren, a mi déjame en paz. **

**Al titan ya le resbalaba todo lo que dijera aquel humano, solo quería que se callase. De repente, una mano gigante salió del titan haciendo que se callera de bruces contra el edificio donde estaba Armin. De su espalda, salió otro titan de unos 15 metros que parecía sacado de una peli de terror. Tenia la mandíbula desencajada y un pelo largo y negro muy sensual que le tapaba media cara. **

**A: ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Señor Gandalf, ¿por queeeee?! ¡Estupido titan envidioso, estas del lado oscuro! *lloraba la muerte del titan* **

**Eren Titan: Armin... soy yo, Eren. *sorprendido* **

**A: ¿Eren? ¿¡pero que cojones te pasa en la cara!? bueno, en el cuerpo en general... **

**ET: No lo se... ¡pero gracias a esto te salve la vida! **

**A: Si, ¡y mataste a Gandalf! ¿ahora quien ayudara a Frollo a destruir el anillo de Sauron? **

**ET: Armin... tienes que dejar de leer libros que hablen sobre el mundo de afuera de las murallas, esta empezando a pudrirte la mente. **

**A: ¡Tu si que tienes la mente podrida! Gandalf era de los buenos... *llora* **

**ET: Aaaaaaah... vamos con el resto, seguro que nos están buscando. *coge a Armin* **

**A: ¡Nooooo dejameeeee! ¡Quiero quedarme con Gandalf! **

**Eren ignoró a Armin hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del titan. Pero, en algún lugar fuera de las murallas... **

**Gandalf: Vaya... así que eso es lo que me pasaría si fuera un titan... *seguía mirando su bola mágica* que muerte más tonta... **

**Frollo: *sale de la nada* ¡Gandalf! ¡Te necesitamos en la comarca, hay una fiesta que no te puedes perder! *se acerca a Gandalf* ¿que haces? **

**G: Nada hijo nada, el otro día acabé de verme Shingeki no kyojin y tenía curiosidad por saber que me pasaría si fuese un titan. **

**F: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? **

**G: Prefiero no hablar del tema... **


End file.
